There are widely used various imaging apparatuses such as video cameras and still cameras. In recent years, some imaging apparatuses are capable of switching between capturing of video (images) with an aspect ratio (horizontal to vertical ratio) of 16:9 and capturing of videos (images) with an aspect ratio of 4:3. Such imaging apparatus uses the viewfinder with an aspect ratio of 16:9 so as to comply with videos with an aspect ratios of both 16:9 and 4:3.
When capturing a video with an aspect ratio of 4:3, however, such imaging apparatus displays the video with an aspect ratio of 4:3 on a viewfinder with an aspect ratio of 16:9. This may make it difficult to determine the range of an actually effective capturing area.
In consideration for this, JP-A No. 070675/1998 discloses the technology of displaying a marker (effective capturing frame) and the like to indicate an effective capturing area with an aspect ratio of 4:3 in a viewfinder with an aspect ratio of 16:9. The technology described in JP-A No. 070675/1998 makes it possible to accurately recognize the effective capturing area for a video displayed in the viewfinder and appropriately capture an intended image as a video with an aspect ratio of 4:3.